Les Mousquetaires : une histoire d'épées, d'amour et de complots
by MithrilBerry
Summary: Les Mousquetaires tentent de rassembler des preuves pour incriminer Feron. Ce dernier semble avoir de nouveaux partisans. Mais d'autres se rallient aux Mousquetaires. Les frères d'arme devront choisir en qui faire confiance et qui protéger. Ils combattront et tenteront d'exposer au grand jour les complots, comptant sur leur indéfectible loyauté pour faire triompher le bien.
1. Chapter 1

Voici un fanfiction inspiré de la série The Musketeers, BBC. Je suis quelque peu la ligne directrice de la série, mais je m'en éloigne beaucoup. J'introduis deux personnages féminins originaux, et j'en discarte d'autres. Le portrait global doit être lu comme une histoire alternative. En gros, je réécris une fin alternative, sans même savoir comment se conclut cette série... Je me laisse porter par mon imagination et tente d'émuler les ingrédients que j'aime de cette série : l'aventure, la loyauté, l'amitié indéfectible des mousquetaires, les intrigues et le romantisme. Attention aux spoilers.

Merci de lire, en espérant que cela vous divertisse! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!

Chapitre I. Le pacte de l'ombre

 _ **Paris, Cours des Miracles. XVIIième siècle, sous le règne de Louis XIII, Roi de France et de Navarre.**_

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se font face, éclairées uniquement par la lumière de la pleine lune qui filtre au travers d'une fenêtre crasseuse d'une taverne malfamée de la Cour des Miracles. Leurs voix sont couvertes par les chants d'hommes ivres provenant de l'autre côté de la porte qui les isole du reste du tumulte.

\- Comment puis-je m'assurer que notre entente tiendra envers et contre tous?, chuchotte une voix d'homme.

\- N'ai-je pas été d'une loyauté indéfectible? N'ai-je pas fait preuve d'abnégation et de dévotion à ton égard?

\- Certes, et je te l'ai rendu par une liberté que je n'ai pas eue.

Les deux silhouettes demeurent silencieuses, pensives, leurs regards rivés l'un sur l'autre, dans la faible luminosité. Puis la voix féminine reprend:

\- Est-ce que renouveler notre pacte de jadis te serait suffisant?

\- Tu te souviens? Disant ces mots, l'homme est ému et la nostalgie de jours meilleurs semble l'attendrir quelque peu.

\- Certes. Comment oublier un tel pacte?

\- Tu étais si jeune à l'époque...

\- N'oublie pas que tu l'étais aussi... L'assaut que j'ai vécu m'a hélas par trop fait vieillir prématurément... Heureusement, tu as été un protecteur efficace et loyal, au-delà de mes espérances. J'ai maintenant l'occasion de te rendre la pareille, et il n'est plus douce satisfaction pour mon coeur endetté... Mais au-delà de cette dette, je le fais par dévotion... par amour.

L'homme s'empresse de baiser le dessus de la main de la femme, dans un élan d'affection qui lui est retourné par un tendre baiser sur son front.

En choeur, ils prononcent à voix basse les mots de jadis :

\- Protection, Vérité, Loyauté : que notre alliance soit notre rempart contre l'adversité!

L'homme et la femme trinquent au renouvellement d'un ancien pacte, buvant à la même coupe.

\- Ce vin est lamentable, lance dédaigneusement l'homme. La femme sourit nonchalamment.

L'homme reprend la parole, soudain las.

\- Tu m'écriras désormais, au besoin, sous le pseudonyme de Gabriel.

\- Aisé à retenir. Bien pensé, réplique la femme.

\- N'oublie pas : notre frère ne doit rien apprendre de notre alliance. Cela mettrait en échec notre plan. Personne ne doit soupçonner notre pacte.

\- Comment l'oublier, j'ai participé à son élaboration.

\- Désolé... les récentes découvertes des mousquetaires me rendent un peu nerveux.

\- Ils sont aveuglément loyaux à la Couronne.

\- Grand bien leur fasse, ils ne feront que participer malgré eux à la réussite de notre dessein.

\- Espérons-le!

Après une brève accolade, les deux individus se séparent dans la nuit, chacun empruntant un chemin différent, parcourant les ruelles de Paris prudemment, s'assurant de préserver leur anonymat par le couvert de la nuit et de leur capuche. Les deux protagonistes déambulent dans les rues de la Cité aussi aisément que dans les dédales de leur plan tortueux, à l'insu de tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur l'univers de The Musketeers, ni sur ses personnages. Par contre, j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur le chapeau d'Aramis... Corneille est de ma création. Ce passe-temps ne me procure aucun revenu.

Chapitre II. La requête extravagante du roi

Corneille est une femme mousquetaire. Elle a joint les rangs des soldats du roi il y a maintenant quelques mois. Elle s'entend très bien avec les quatre inséparables amis. En fait, avec la plupart d'entre eux. Pour une raison inconnue, Aramis se sent mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il est le seul qui ne lui accorde pas entièrement sa confiance, mais il se garde d'en parler aux autres, même si ses amis ne sont pas dupes et ont très bien remarqué le malaise de leur compagnon. Aramis est quelque peu réservé avec Corneille. Mais elle ne semble pas mal à l'aise outre mesure en sa compagnie. C'est étrange pour Aramis de voir Athos, habituellement si lent à faire confiance aux femmes, devenir un ami proche de Corneille, tandis que lui-même, Aramis, l'homme qui aime toutes les femmes, n'arrive pas à créer d'aussi bons liens avec elle. Peut-être que cela vient de ses manières quelque peu masculines. Enfin, elle est mousquetaire, après tout... Il se demande qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui. Il devra y voir sérieusement. Ou elle est une espionne. Ou il y a quelque chose d'autre.

 _ **La garnison des Mousquetaires. Pas si tôt par un bon matin.**_

Les Mousquetaires se rassemblent autour d'une table à l'extérieur, en évitant d'être directement sous les forts rayons du soleil. Ils ont besoin de prendre le temps de se remettre de leur beuverie de la veille.

\- _Corneille!_ lance un Porthos tout souriant, _tu es un vrai oiseau de nuit!_

La Mousquetaire se contente de sourire paresseusement, étirant son dos et ses bras en baillant, pour ensuite s'asseoir à la table, agrippant avidement un bout de pain au passage. Sa longue chevelure est d'un noir profond et semble aussi douce que du velours. Une longue tresse tombe sur son épaule gauche. Souriant à Athos, elle incline la tête vers lui d'un air entendu:

\- _Capitaine._

Athos sourit et incline la tête dans sa direction, ajoutant au commentaire de Porthos :

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu une femme ayant si peu de classe, mais tu chantes d'une manière des plus divertissantes._

\- _Cela manquait de classe pour une femme, mais c'était parfait pour un mousquetaire en congé,_ déclare Aramis en souriant discrètement.

\- _Eh bien, j'ignorais que les tavernes étaient faites pour montrer de bonnes manières,_ déclare Corneille en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Occupé à bailler, D'Artagnan pouffe de rire en écoutant la conversation, à laquelle il se joint:

\- _Elle ferait sans doute une dame fort charmante à la Cour._

Chacun d'entre eux s'esclaffe, incluant Corneille.

 _\- Quoi? Habillée en femme, elle ferait une dame digne de n'importe quelle autre! J'étais sérieux._

On entendit une mouche voler pendant quelques instants. Puis Corneille commence à rire de nouveau, heureuse que son meilleur ami la montre sous un si beau jour. Mais Athos, Porthos et Aramis demeurent silencieux.

\- _D'Artagnan! C'est très charmant gentilhomme de ta part de dire de tels compliments. Mais ma place est avec les soldats, pas avec les dames de la Cour._

Puis elle lui fait une accolade chaleureuse, bien que virile si tant est qu'une femme puisse agir virilement, donnant de fortes claques dans le dos de D'Artagnan. Ce dernier lui retourne quelques claques enthousiastes. Les deux compères rient en coeur d'un air complice. Aramis les regarde, presque jaloux de ce que D'Artagnan partage avec elle. Mais il semble qu'une autre personne soit jalouse de leur complicité...

\- _D'Artagnan!_ La voix de Constance laisse poindre de l'inquiétude.

Tous les Mousquetaires présents semblent soudain très absorbés par leur propre nombril. Corneille se contente de faire une révérence polie devant Constance, tandis que D'Artagnan ne semble pas le moins du monde comprendre pourquoi diable sa charmante épouse semble si inquiète.

\- _Constance, qu'y a-t-il? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Constance soupire discrètement.

\- _J'imagine que non._

Alors que le couple s'éloigne afin d'avoir une conversation privée, Aramis dévisage inconsciemment Corneille, incapable de déterminer comment il se sent exactement. Il est pourtant habituellement si conscient de ses émotions. C'est un intuitif. Mais en ce moment, c'est la confusion. Il a peut-être trop bu hier soir.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes de la sorte, Aramis?_

\- _En fait, curieusement, je l'ignore, Corneille._

Corneille le dévisage intensément, analysant la situation. Il ne sont pas particulièrement proches, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'ont jamais été en conflit. Mais elle se sent jugée, et injustement.

\- _Eh bien, je crois que je le sais, curieusement... Aramis._

Très surpris par son attitude, Aramis est quelque peu insulté par sa réaction. D'une manière un peu provocante, Aramis toise Corneille, lui signifiant de s'expliquer avant qu'il ne s'offusque sérieusement. Mais leur conversation silencieuse devra attendre, car Constance revient vers Corneille, lui demandant poliment, mais fermement:

\- _Est-il possible d'avoir une conversation, Mousquetaire?_

 _\- Certes, Madame._

Après avoir obtenu l'approbation d'Athos, les deux femmes prennent son cabinet pour entretenir une conversation privée.

 _\- Maintenant, Corneille, aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et D'Artagnan?_

Corneille lui retourne un sourire chaleureux.

 _\- La même chose qu'entre nous, Constance._

Constance prend soudain un air interrogatif. Alors Corneille s'explique plus clairement.

 _\- Seulement de l'amitié. Mais une amitié très particulière... D'Artagnan est plus qu'un ami à mes yeux. Il est davantage un frère. Un petit frère. Je dois lutter contre mes instincts maternels quand il est près de moi._

C'est maintenant au tour de Constance de sourire chaleureusement.

 _\- Oui, ce serait ridicule de le materner devant une bande de mousquetaires viriles... Je comprends maintenant. Je suis heureuse de savoir que nous sommes comme une famille._

Elles se serrent maladroitement la main, mais leurs sourires entendus sont sincères.

 _\- Avant que je quitte, voici une lettre pour Gabriel._

 _\- C'est comme si c'était fait._

 _\- J'ai confiance en toi._

Elles quittent ensuite le cabinet du capitaine séparément. Après un bon moment, Athos entre, prêt à se mettre au travail, préoccupé par les rumeurs de conspiration entourant Feron et Gaston. S'assoyant sur sa chaise, il remarque son vieil ami sortir de l'armoire, heureux de ne pas avoir à descendre quelqu'un si tôt dans la journée.

\- _Que faisais-tu dans mon armoire, Aramis? J'aurais pu te tuer par erreur..._

 _\- Oh, je fais confiance à tes réflexes, Athos. Je voulais m'assurer que ça ne tourne pas mal entre Constance et Corneille..._

Athos observe attentivement son ami.

\- _Qu'est-ce que ne va pas chez toi dernièrement?_

Aramis demeure pensif un long moment avant de lui répondre.

 _\- Je l'ignore. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez Corneille. Je pense qu'elle est peut-être une espionne._

 _\- Ce que tu dis est grave. Je ne pardonnerais pas une telle traîtrise._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je suis peut-être dans le tort._

\- _Surveille-la si tu veux. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je la considère comme l'une des nôtres. J'ai un bon instinct pour ces choses._

Aramis regarde au plafond ironiquement.

\- _Athos... tu a été trahi par Milady._

 _\- Justement. Je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct à cette époque. Maintenant, je suis attentif. Et rien ne m'amène à douter de Corneille._

Aramis sort du cabinet d'Athos, et marche en direction des appartements de Corneille. Il n'a même pas le temps d'essayer d'écornifler qu'elle lui ouvre la porte en l'accueillant chaleureusement.

 _\- Cher Aramis, entre donc, fais comme chez toi!_

Hésitant, Aramis passe la porte, enlevant son chapeau. Comme tous les appartements de soldats, celui-ci n'est pas très grand et on y trouve une chaise, un lit, une petite table et une petite armoire. Les seules différences notables sont le coffre au pied du lit et l'étagère sur laquelle sont déposés quelques livres.

\- _Pourquoi être si familière, soudainement?_

 _\- Je vais être directe, puisque je le suis toujours. Je sais que tu nous espionnais, Aramis. Je ne crois pas mériter ce manque de confiance, mais j'imagine que tu as de bonnes raisons. Tu peux t'amuser à m'espionner. Peut-être trouveras-tu quelque chose d'intéressant._

Aramis ne pensait pas qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'il l'espionnait. Mais après tout, elle est aussi un mousquetaire. Elle a plus d'un truc dans sa manche... Peut-être devrait-il se contenter d'être aussi direct qu'elle.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment que tu caches quelque chose. Peut-être ai-je tort d'entretenir des doutes à ton égard. Mais dis-moi, ce Gabriel, qui est-il?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. Comment puis-je te prouver que je suis digne de confiance? Ne l'ai-je pas prouvé maintes fois lors des batailles que nous avons livrées ensemble?_

Assurément, elle a couvert leurs arrières plus d'une fois. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que font tous les Mousquetaires pour leurs compagnons d'arme?

 _\- Je ne sais pas exactement, Corneille. Je vais y penser..._

Corneille s'apprête à lui dire quelque chose, mais ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Au même moment, ils entendent des bruits de sabot à l'extérieur. Ils sortent donc pour voir ce qu'il en est. C'est Treville.

\- _Capitaine Athos_ , lance Treville à son vieil ami.

Le ministre pointe du doigt les cinq Mousquetaires présents, leur faisant signe de le suivre dans son ancien cabinet.

 _\- Par ordre du roi, vous devez escorter une troupe d'acteurs jusqu'au palais royal._

Les Mousquetaires ne peuvent pas croire qu'ils viennent d'entendre une requête aussi ridicule, mais ils gardent cette remarque pour eux-mêmes. Décidément, le roi semble devenir de plus en plus extravagant ces derniers temps.

\- _Es-tu certain que cet ordre provient réellement du roi?_ , demande Athos.

 _\- Il me l'a donné en main propre,_ répond Treville.

 _\- Doit-on réellement être cinq pour accomplir cette tâche?,_ demande Aramis, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- _Regardez vous-mêmes, tous vos noms sont écrits._

Les cinq Mousquetaires se préparent avant de quitter la garnison. Ils retrouveront les acteurs quelque part dans un village non loin de Paris, et ils devront ensuite les escorter jusqu'au palais. Ils reviendront très tard, voire peut-être même le lendemain matin. Ils ne peuvent que se demander pourquoi le roi les envoie de la sorte? Qu'a-t-il en tête, pour l'amour de Dieu?


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur l'univers ou les personnages de The Musketeers. Et je n'obtiens aucun revenu pour ce passe-temps.

Chapitre III. Le nerf de la guerre.

 _ **Les appartements de Feron.**_

Feron souffre à chaque moment du jour, ou de la nuit. Son sommeil agité est un étrange amalgame de pensées tordues, de sensations de douleur, de décadence, d'idées déloyales et d'appât du gain. Seule la pensée de sa médecine inusitée lui donne la force d'affronter une nouvelle journée. Cela, et la quête du pouvoir. Mais le pouvoir n'est accessible qu'avec de l'or. Beaucoup d'or. Un or qui lui fait défaut. Mais les choses sont sur le point de changer.

Marchant avec difficulté jusqu'à sa chaise, il l'atteint finalement, essoufflé. Coupant une part de son étrange mixture, qu'il laisse tomber dans son vin, il fait tourner légèrement la coupe jusqu'à ce que la substance soit totalement dissoute. Avalant sa première gorgée avec contentement, c'est alors que Grimaud fait son entrée silencieusement.

-Ah! Grimaud! N'es-tu pas censé diriger les opérations en ce moment?

D'un regard froid et dédaigneux, Grimaud répond brusquement.

-L'idiot qui sert de roi a décidé d'envoyer les Mousquetaires en mission.

-Très bien! Le plan sera plus aisé à exécuter. Rien ne viendra interférer.

-L'idiotie est assurément de famille. Qu'en est-il de mon intention de les faire périr dans un accident… leur incompétence ternissant leur mémoire dans la honte et l'échec?

Feron le regarde avec suffisance.

-Sache garder ton rang!

\- Sache garder le tien. Tu n'es rien sans moi. Je suis ta médecine et les moyens de tes ambitions. Mais toi, qu'es-tu pour moi?

-Je suis l'infâme fils d'Henri IV, chien galleux. Nous sommes unis dans la disgrâce mais les portes de la noblesse seront à jamais fermées pour un vulgaire roturier.

Se regardant l'un l'autre avec mépris pour un moment, Feron met un terme à la conversation.

-Fais ce que tu as à faire. Il y aura d'autres occasions de se débarrasser des encombrants soldats du roi.

Grimaud quitte Feron avec un regard rempli de haine. Le demi-frère du roi l'ignore. Savoir si cette haine est envers lui ou les Mousquetaires lui importe peu. Elle se dresse assurément contre toute âme qui vive, de toute façon. Alors qu'il est sur le point de mettre en oeuvre son plan destiné à dérober le trésor royal, Grimaud réfléchi déjà au prochain coup. L'or est certainement le nerf de la guerre. Mais un échiquier débarrassé de ses cavaliers affaiblirait assurément le roi.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV. En parcourant la campagne

Il règne une atmosphère désagréable depuis leur départ de Paris, il y a environ une heure. Les quatre compères sont particulièrement frustrés, ronchonnant en raison de l'ordre incongru qu'ils ont reçu du Roi. D'ailleurs, Corneille est lasse de leur attitude grincheuse. Leur mauvaise humeur est presque palpable.

\- Messieurs, pourquoi êtes vous si furieux? Votre orgueil serait-il égratigné parce que vous jugez que cet ordre n'est pas assez prestigieux pour les héros légendaires que vous êtes?, lance Corneille d'un ton ironiquement condescendant.

Les quatres cavaliers abasourdis en restent pantois, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

\- Enfin! Je craignais que vous ne cesseriez jamais de vous plaindre.

Après un long moment de silence inconfortable, Porthos éclate de rire.

\- Tu as raison, Corneille, ça pourrait être pire. Mais effectivement, nous sommes habitués à des tâches plus glorieuses, dit Porthos en souriant à pleines dents.

\- Par contre, si le roi s'acharne à nous confier des mandats aussi insensés, les Gardes Rouges deviendront plus crédibles que les Mousquetaires, ce que personne ne veut voir survenir. À moins que tu ne sois intéressée à devenir le prochain fou de notre bien-aimé Louis le treizième, ajoute Athos, aussi sérieux qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Je sais, dit Corneille. Je ne souhaite pas que cela survienne non plus. Mais se plaindre n'y chagera rien.

\- Bien sûr, répond Aramis. Mais as-tu quoi que ce soit à suggérer? Parce que je n'ai pas quitté le monastère pour ça.

\- Tu l'as quitté pour quoi, alors? demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis parti parce que Dieu m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était pas ma place. Je suis un soldat, et je veux servir le Roi, répond Aramis. Mais sa dernière requête était dénuée de pertinence.

\- Eh bien, coucher avec la Reine était encore plus dénué de pertinence, répond Corneille d'une manière fort déplaisante et étrangère à son flegme ironique habituel.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu? Et comment es-tu au courant de cela?, demande Aramis, son ton empreint à la fois de colère et d'inquiétude.

\- Personne ne me l'a dit. J'ai seulement à voir comment tu la regardes. Et comment tu regardes le Dauphin. Seul un aveugle ne pourrait pas le voir. Tu devrais être plus prudent. C'est un conseil d'amie, en passant.

Mais au fond d'elle-même, Corneille sait bien qu'elle voulait l'atteindre. Enfin, juste un peu... Elle ignore d'où ça peut venir. Les mots ont jailli si vite qu'elle n'a pas pu empêcher sa bouche de les prononcer... Elle devrait appliquer ses propres conseils et rester prudente. Que se passe-t-il avec elle?

L'oeil vif d'Athos l'amène à se demander pourquoi son amie est soudainement si rude? Il a toujours pensé que Corneille était comme lui : passée maître dans l'art de dominer son coeur en gardant la tête froide... Une hypothèse prend lentement forme dans son esprit, mais il se garde bien d'en faire part à qui que ce soit.

Mais Aramis ignore le combat intérieur que livre Corneille, pensant qu'il mérite une explication. Il est sur le point de lui faire savoir à quel point il est outré, mais le regard insistant de D'Artagnan l'en décourage. De même que le subtile 'non'qu'Athos fait de la tête. Perdue dans ses pensées, regrettant ce qu'elle vient de dire, Corneille ne remarque donc pas ses amis qui prennent sa défense. Ce qui est une bonne chose, car elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement d'être surprotégée.

Quelques lieux plus loin, et après un long silence embarrassant, D'Artagnan dirige son cheval près de celui de Corneille.

\- À quoi as-tu pensé, pour l'Amour de Dieu, Corneille? dit doucement le Gascon.

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est sorti si vite. C'est seulement que...

\- Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, ajoute D'Artagnan.

\- Je sais, tu es un vrai frère pour moi... mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça. Peut-être plus tard. Je dois y penser, j'imagine. Merci quand même, dit-elle en lui souriant.

D'Artagnan lui rend son sourire avant d'aller rejoindre Athos et Porthos. Elle ne souhaitait pas parler à son meilleur ami à propos des soupçons d'Aramis à son égard. Elle a la vague intuition que cela pourrait amener des problèmes au sein de leur petite fratrie. C'est pourquoi elle a décidé de garder ses inquétudes pour elle-même. Pour le moment, du moins. Réticente à l'idée de mentir, ne rien dire est sa meilleure option.

Aramis, ayant entendu leur conversation, est maintenant beaucoup plus calme. Chevauchant derrière les autres, il a eu tout le loisir de réfléchir de son côté. Même s'il n'a pas aimé ce que Corneille a dit, elle avait raison. Coucher avec la Reine a été de loin sa pire idée. En fait, son absence d'idée serait un terme plus exact. Quelques années passées loin de la compagnie des femmes l'ont aidé à reconsidérer son attitude face à la gent féminine. Son aventure avec la Reine lui apparaît maintenant comme une grave erreur. Il va sans dire, la Reine est incontestablement charmante. Il était assurément attiré par elle. Lorsqu'ils ont partagé ce moment ultime d'intimité, il était certain d'être éperdument amoureux d'elle. Avec le recul, il prend maintenant conscience qu'il avait été attiré à l'époque par son besoin de protection et d'affection. Et par sa solitude, qui faisait écho à la sienne. Maintenant, ce geste lui semble plus égoiste. Ou immature serait plus exact... Mais au moins, il sait qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Évidemment, il éprouve pour elle de l'affection, elle occupe une place particulière dans son coeur... mais il n'est pas amoureux. Et il est presque certain qu'Anne n'est pas amoureuse de lui non plus. Devrait-il en parler avec Corneille? Peut-être que s'il s'ouvre à elle, elle le fera à son tour? Après tout, même si elle a quelque chose à cacher, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'il s'agisse d'une manace.

Lorsqu'il arrive finalement près d'elle, Aramis tente de s'éclaircir maladroitement la voix avant de parler.

\- Corneille?

\- Quoi?, répond-elle avec un léger doute dans sa voix. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de te parler ainsi. Je suis désolée.

Ses derniers lambeaux de colère fondent comme neige au soleil. Il admire sa droiture. Il est vrai qu'elle est rarement aussi dure. Et elle est toujours franche. Et quand elle a tort, ce qui est rare - il doit le reconnaître - elle l'admet simplement. Ce qui l'amène à penser... Elle dit toujours ce qu'elle pense. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle parlé de la Reine, dans ce cas? Pourrait-il y avoir dans ses propos plus que des conseils d'amie?

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas ici pour exiger des excuses. Même si je ne sais pas d'où ça vient, tu as dit la vérité, Corneille. Tu sais, à être éloigné des femmes aussi longtemps, j'ai eu maintes occasions de réfléchir à ma façon d'être avec les femmes...

Corneille est surprise par la tournure de la conversation. Ce galant a le don de l'étonner... Voyant qu'elle s'intéresse à ses propos, Aramis continue, confiant.

\- Je pense que tu as raison de me dire d'être prudent concernant ma façon de regarder la Reine. Parce que cela pourrait amener des gens à penser que je l'aime. Je pensais être amoureux d'elle. Mais maintenant, quand je la regarde, je pense à ce qu'elle représente. Soit un éphémère aperçu, la possibilité d'avoir une vraie relation qui s'épanouisse dans la joie d'élever une famille. Quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se battre, autre que la Couronne. Quelque chose pour lequel j'ai été assez stupide d'oser espérer.

\- Ce n'était pas stupide, Aramis.

Une fois de plus, d'où cela vient-il? Ses lèvres semblent s'exprimer avec leur propre volonté...

\- Je souhaiterais moi-même avoir des enfants, un jour. Mais pour le moment, j'apprécie ma vie de Mousquetaire.

\- Tu sais, Corneille, je ne parle que rarement de cela, mais j'ai été élevé dans une maison close. Cela m'a amené à voir le monde d'une étrange manière, j'imagine. J'ai cherché l'amour dans les bras de nombreuses femmes, sans jamais le trouver. Je m'en suis approché deux ou trois fois, mais la passion se déguise assurément très bien en amour.

\- Mais je crois qu'une fois la passion passée, il arrive que l'amour triomphe et s'ancre solidement.

\- Cela ne m'est pas arrivé. La passion a tout brûlé sur son passage. Je peux seulement espérer que tu aies raison.

Ils se sourient l'un à l'autre, d'un sourire chaleureux et sincère. Pour la première fois, ils semblent sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Dis-moi, Corneille. Pourquoi es-tu devenue Mousquetaire?

Se rapprocher autant de lui est dangereux. Du moins pour le moment... Elle ne peut pas se permettre de s'ouvrir à lui si aisément. Ou peut-elle? Peut-être juste un peu... Quelque chose de personnel mais pas trop révélateur.

-Si je te le dis, garderas-tu mon secret?

Il acquiesce d'un signe de tête.

\- Jure-le, Aramis, je t'en prie.

\- Très bien, je jure que je vais garder ton secret, Corneille.

Il remarque à quel point elle est soulagée, car ses épaules se détendent soudainement. Elle essaie de rassembler ses idées, ne sachant ni par où commencer, ni quoi éviter de révéler... Après un long moment de silence, elle lui raconte finalement une partie de son histoire.

\- Quand j'étais une enfant, un de mes frères a tenté de me forcer. Il m'a fait des choses dégoûtantes, et m'a forcée à lui en faire que je ne voulais pas. Je faisais semblant d'aimer ça, pour lui montrer qu'il ne me faisait pas peur. Qu'il n'avait pas d'emprise sur moi. Mais ça a tourné étrangement. Il en est venu à penser que je l'aimais, et que je deviendrais son épouse... Mon autre frère est venu me secourir. Il l'a presque tué. Il est arrivé juste à temps, juste avant que... Au moins je n'ai pas eu à redouter une grossesse.

Prenant une pause durant quelques minutes, Corneille poursuit son récit.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne mens plus. Mentir peut être pire que dire la vérité. C'est peut-être pour cela que Dieu commande de ne pas mentir. C'est pour cela que j'aime tant D'Artagnan. Il me fait penser à mon frère qui a bon coeur, d'une certaine manière. Les deux ne me voient pas comme un être faible, même si je suis parfois vulnérable. Et ils ne pensent pas à tirer avantage du fait que je sois une femme. C'est mon plus grand accomplissement que d'avoir été acceptée parmi les Mousquetaires. D'être vue comme une égale par des hommes. Malheureusement, tous les hommes ne sont pas comme les Mousquetaires.

Aramis est surpris par ses confidences. Il l'admire. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle a surmonté.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te voir comme quelqu'un de faible, Corneille. Je méprise les hommes comme ton frère. Et je souhaiterais connaître ton autre frère, celui qui est bienveillant à ton égard. Je parie qu'il ferait un bon Mousquetaire.

\- J'en suis certaine. S'il avait le temps... Il était surprotecteur quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais maintenant, il voit que je suis indépendante. Mon cher frère... que ne ferais-je pas pour lui?

\- Alors, ton frère, sait-il que tu es une Mousquetaire?

\- Mon frère chéri le sait. L'autre ignore tout de moi.

\- C'est pour cela que tu te fais appeler Corneille. Quel est ton vrai nom?

\- Garderas-tu mon secret?

\- Je le jure.

\- J'étais autrefois Mademoiselle de Verneuil.

\- Donc, tu es en quelque sorte une version féminine d'Athos?

Tous deux éclatent de rire bruyamment et de bon coeur. Leur joie attire l'attention de leurs camarades. Alors que ces derniers viennent à leur rencontre, le coucher de soleil les éclaire d'une intense lumière orangée et dorée. Tout semble laisser croire que la journée se terminera sur une bonne note. Jusqu'à ce que D'Artagnan remarque une nouvelle lueur dans l'oeil d'Aramis. Est-ce qu'Aramis la couve DU regard? Mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi en plus? Peut-être que son ami est resté trop longtemps sans la compagnie des femmes? Mais le Gascon est ramené sur terre par Athos qui s'adresse à Corneille et Aramis amicalement:

\- Eh bien, il semble que vous finissiez par vous entendre.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, lance Porthos. Vous avez tous les deux découvert que vous partagez les mêmes goûts en matière de femmes?

Devant le visage déconcerté de Corneille, Porthos se rend compte rapidement de son erreur.

\- Désolé... J'étais certain que tu étais une femme qui aime les femmes... Tu sais... Ton attitude masculine et tout...

\- M'aurais-tu faite Mousquetaire si j'agissais comme une pintade qui se plaint de ses robes et de ses bijoux? Évidemment que je dois agir de manière masculine! Je suis une Mousquetaire! Du reste, c'est vous qui déteignez sur moi.

Elle prononce les derniers mots avec un large sourire, lui laissant savoir qu'elle ne lui garde pas rancune. Mais D'Artagnan continue de réfléchir aux implications potentielles DU regard porté par son ami sur celle qu'il considère comme sa soeur. Mais cela devra attendre, parce qu'ils arrivent finalement à trouver la troupe d'acteurs. Ces artistes sont en train de jouer la comédie sur une scène de fortune. Il leur serait impossible de revenir au palais ce soir de toute façon.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerve le plus, dit Porthos d'un ton renfrogné.

\- Que veux-tu dire?, lui demande D'Artagnan.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis plus frustré d'avoir à escorter ces gueules de bois d'acteurs demain matin... ou de ne pas pouvoir boire avec eux ce soir.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent à destination, aussi irritables qu'à leur départ de Paris. Au moins, certains d'entre eux sont maintenant plus proches. Et certains d'entre eux ont obtenu quelques réponses. Et certains d'entre eux ont maintenant davantage de questions à résoudre. Mais tout cela devra attendre qu'ils aient achevé leur mission, aussi dérisoire soit-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Je ne détiens aucun droit sur la série The Musketeers et je ne retire aucun argent de ce passe-temps.

Chapter V. Le fou et la mystérieuse dame

Dissimulé sous sa capuche noire, Grimaud entre silencieusement dans la prison. Son plan est parfait, à l'exception de l'absence des Mousquetaires. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir les faire passer pour d'illustres incompétents. C'était sa première idée. Mais maintenant que le roi les a envoyés accomplir une mission stupide, il doit s'adapter aux circonstances. Une partie de son plan demeure inchangée. Il doit se faire discret et agir rapidement. Tel que prévu, les gardes sont absents un court laps de temps, car ils doivent échanger leurs quarts. Cela lui laisse juste assez de temps pour enlever le prisonnier.

À l'instant où il arrive à la porte de la cellule, il sait que quelque chose cloche. Tous les prisonniers alentour sont endormis. Et celui qu'il est venu enlever est absent. Il décide tout de même d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule, au cas où il y aurait des indices de ce qui a pu se passer. La clé volée fonctionne parfaitement, et en quelques secondes, il accède à la cellule. Seulement pour découvrir qu'un autre prisonnier s'y trouve. Surprenamment, celui-ci ne dort pas.

\- Si tu ne veux pas dormir à jamais, je te suggère de répondre à mes questions, dit Grimaud sur un ton menaçant.

Le prisonnier a de longs cheveux bruns, et une barbe. Ses yeux bleus laissent transparaître sa folie. Grimaud doute même qu'il arrivera à soutirer quoi que ce soit d'intelligible à ce manant.

\- Je n'ai pas bu l'eau. Quelque chose dans l'eau. Drôle de goût. C'est pour ça que je ne dors pas.

L'homme a murmuré les mots vers Grimaud avec un grand sourire niais, apparemment fier de son entourloupe.

\- Qui t'a donné cette eau?

\- Quelqu'un qui est venu libérer l'homme aux clés. A dit que que l'homme aux clés a obtenu son pardon de la Reine elle-même.

Quelqu'un est venu pour libérer le serrurier? Damnation! Cette homme était la pierre angulaire de son plan destiné à voler le trésor royal. Quelque chose cloche, c'est évident. D'abord les Mousquetaires qui sont envoyés à l'extérieur de Paris. Puis cet homme libéré de prison soudainement. Il semble que son ennemi soit un coup d'avance sur lui. Comment cela peut-il être?

\- Tu as dit que l'homme a obtenu son pardon de la Reine? Quand cela est-il arrivé?

\- Avant le lever du soleil.

\- As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit d'utile?

Le fou regarde tout autour de lui comme si quelqu'un se tapissait dans l'ombre à écouter leur étrange conversation. Il se décide néanmoins à dire ce qu'il sait à Grimaud.

\- Elle lui a dit de garder le silence et de la suivre.

\- Une femme?! L'as-tu reconnue?

Grimaud ne peut cacher son étonnement.

\- Non. Mais j'ai remarqué deux choses. Elle a dit à l'homme aux clés de l'appeler Michelle, parce qu'il lui a demandé qui elle était. Il était reconnaissant. Et l'odeur. Elle sentait la Garnison. La Garnison des Mousquetaires.

\- Comment sais-tu ce que sent la Garnison?

\- Parce que j'ai été capturé par l'un d'entre eux. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette odeur...

Une femme mousquetaire? Il a maintenant une nouvelle cible pour sa haine. Elle payera pour cela. Ensuite, ce sera au tour de la reine. Elle a donné son pardon au mauvais homme. C'était bête de penser que la reine aurait pu ruiner son plan parfait. Il doit s'agir d'une coïncidence. Mais avant tout, il doit tuer ce fou avant qu'il ne bavasse sur son compte. Mais le désaxé, dans sa paranoïa, a su aisément reconnaître un de ses semblables en la personne de Grimaud. Alors il se met à hurler avant que Grimaud n'ait le temps de le poignarder.

\- Gardes! Gardes! Un prisonnier s'échappe! Un prisonnier s'échappe! Gardes! Gardes!

Jurant dans sa barbe, Grimaud file à l'anglaise sans demander son reste. Il ne veut pas risquer de croiser des gardes qui n'ont pas été soudoyés, même si c'est fort peu probable. Cette femelle mousquetaire, aussitôt qu'il met le grappin dessus... elle ne paie rien pour attendre! Ces Mousquetaires, il n'en n'ont pas fini avec lui!


End file.
